


Morning Routine

by Srash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash
Summary: It is a morning like any other for lieutenant Dex.
Relationships: Vang/Dex





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less a "Plan B" fic because the one I wrote last week got lost because I was frustrated from work and couldn't focus on it anymore. I also did not write much this week which, once I noticed it was also not really good because I then again tried to push myself into writing which also did not work. So in the end I somewhat managed to get this shortie done. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

When the alarm rang on this morning, it was the moment Dex opened the eyes and shuts it off with a single tap of the hand. Careful does the Galra free himself out of Vang’s loving embrace and climbing out of the bed with his visor turning on and Dex do his “morning routine”.

Polishing his own and the commander’s armor until they were shiny, reading the reports of yesterday and during the night on board the _Berserker_; a comet crossed their path five varga ago, scans told that it possessed no useful minerals declaring it as nothing than a giant rock floating through space. Two corporals had a fistfight and later were confined to the brig for the next two quintents. Several messages came in, three of them encrypted only for commander Vang. One came from a lieutenant named “Lokon” who offers his ship, crew and of course himself to serve under the banner of commander Vang with some flatteries in his message.

Not the first message of this kind this week and certainly not the last to read so Dex thought.

Since Veyard five months ago, the word about commander Vang’s super-weapon, also known as Zaiforge Cannon, has spread and now numerous lieutenants showed themselves eager to join the ranks of the young commander. It was easy to tall that some of them are just bootlickers wanting to use Vang’s prestige for their own good, while others showed commitment for his cause.

Said cause included the hunt of ex-commander, now traitor on the run, Marmora. After he and a handful other soldiers of the Galra Empire turned their back in favor of the Rebellion, they made an attempt of destroying the Zaiforge Cannon. Unfortunately for them, they came too late to stop the weapon from unleashing its devastating power and afterwards were forced to escape as good as possible. Now all who managed to get away are priority targets of the Empire. Each of their bounties high enough to buy a moon which, obviously, has been a good motivation for some Galra, while Vang and Dex had different, more personal, reasons.

Vengeance.

Just as Dex transferred that and the three only for Vang’s eyes meant messages to his personal pad, he saw him walking down the stairs from the bed from the corner of his eye.

Vang was naked, all of his body in the lieutenant’s sight. Lean build body covered in lavender fur, pointy fluff ears, a long mauve colored mane going down his back with some strands hanging over his shoulders, yellow eyes almost glowing in the dim light. As he was less than an arm-length away, Dex mustered his face, the periwinkle marks and the two small horns under his chin that framed his goatee.

And without any further saying, the commander used the lieutenant as seat at the dining table.

Dex did wait until Vang made himself comfortable on his lap before he wished him good morning. “Did you sleep well?”

Vang relaxed against Dex’s body. “I did, thanks to you my-“ he leans back, head turned to look at the other, their lips close. “Love.”

Their kiss was soft, Vang reached with a hand around the neck of Dex, grabbing his mullet, a favor returned by Dex who grabs Vang’s thighs and begins to massage them. It caused the younger one to gasp, his mouth open but his tongue still tangled with the elder who was in underwear whilst having his mate shift his naked body against him creating friction. Dex fingers firm their touch, nails dug into the fur of Vang.

And as quick as it started, it was all over again with the commander parting his lips from the lieutenant who kept his hands where there were.

“Can’t let go, hm?” Vang asked amused and his eyes looking through his mate’s visor straight into his red eyes. “Or won’t?”

A soft purr came from the lieutenant who nuzzled his neck with his beard, answered shortly, “Either.”, and licked Vang’s fur.

No further comment came from Vang. Instead he leans forward to get his pad from the table which already has been readied by his stunning lieutenant with four messages of interest.

A retina and voice scan was necessary to unlock the three encrypted messages. Two of them contained reports coming from sources inside the Galra military, one corporal ad one commander whose names have been replaced with codenames made out of digits and letters. One reports of rebel activity in the Karus-system, the same system the Zaiforge Cannon fired for the first time. It tore a moon apart and left only one half. The other report informs Vang about _suspicious_ actions of a comrade. Possibly a rebel spy however, the sender has no evidence and requests further instructions.

_‘Continue observation H37T6 and report again in ten quintents.’ _Vang replies and closes the message which automatically deletes itself while he continues with the last message.

It came from a source outside the army, codename “Ivory Prince” who invites Vang to his “palace” because they have “a gift” for their “favorite commander”. Vang smirked as his eyes went over these phrases, made a mental note for his schedule before doing the same with this message as with the previous two, close and delete.

Dex kisses the neck of Vang, purrs and romas with his hand over his stomach up to the chest. “I love you.” his whispered into his ear. “_Commander_.”

Even in the privacy of their quarters, Dex prefers to call Vang his rank rather than this name. Being this close to him and share the warmth of their bodies, feeling his heartbeat under his palm and still, the blind Galra used his rank as if it was a term of endearment. In fact it was. Every time Dex called Vang _commander_ he was not just only referring to him as his superior officer, but also as his mate.

Now Vang was reading the transfer request of lieutenant Lokon. A quick read through tells him that this soldier was a nobody, someone who commands a ship, if one might call a frigate so, which patrols within safe areas of the Galra Empire. It made him raise an eyebrow and question why such a soldier would consider joining his fleet.

It indeed made him curious, so he turned to his lieutenant, “Dex, can you do me a favor?”

“Of course commander, what is your wish?” no hesitation in his voice.

“Put together a dossier about lieutenant Lokon and have it ready by the end of the quintent.” Vang orders and sends a copy of the message back to Dex’s pad which shortly glows as it received a new message.

Lieutenant Dex confirms the order with “Vrepit Sa.” and watches Vang then stand up from his lap and go to his polished and ready to put on armor. He was slightly concerned about Vang making himself ready for duty, roughly one varga earlier especially when he has not eaten anything, so he asked, “Aren’t you hungry?”

“Not really.” Vang answers and slips into the black bodysuit. “Why you ask?”

“Because-“ Dex begins standing up from the chair and going to the food synthesizer build into the wall. “We have a tight schedule today and I don’t want you to starve through it.” he answers and programs the synthesizer to create one of Dex’s self-made nutritional supplements. “Here.”

“A candy bar?” Vang asks with that small bar in his clawed hand. “Are you serious?”

“That _candy_ bar contains most of the essential nutrients a Galra needs. It also contains a chemical component which slows the digestion down for about seven varga. In these hours the bar releases nutrients that give you a temporary feeling of saturation.” Dex explains to Vang who looked amazed.

So amazed, that he had to ask the obvious, “Is this your creation?”

Proud did Dex nod. “It may not be the most delicious treat, but it will serve its purpose.” he means and watches Vang taking a bite of it.

Although not looking actually pleased from how it tastes, it does has…something. Commander Vang eats it completely and then finishes preparing himself for duty, as does lieutenant Dex who afterwards combs Vang’s hairs until it all fells gracefully down his back.

Just as they were ready to leave, Vang one more time looked into Dex’s eyes. “Thank you.” he says and gives him a kiss.

Dex smiles, now that his morning routine is complete.

**Author's Note:**

> It was actually planned that Vang and Dex either do it in the shower or on the dining table but in either cases I just couldn't write it. I also kinda feel that right now I just want to spam out one short thing after another to get at least "something" written; in terms of less quality but more quantity which is a 50/50 thing for me because on one side I write a lot but on the other it could be more and better I guess. 
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you like what you read and I see you next time! 
> 
> One last thing: I put a little cameo into this fic behind a riddle. Those who can solve it shall write "Vrepit Sa" in the comments and nothing else please.


End file.
